Making Sure
by CherryNinja
Summary: Vilkas finds out that his husband cheated on him. He decides to make sure that something like that will never happen again by using a… most interesting way. Male!Dovahkiin/Vilkas PWP


I wrote this story as a present for my dear friend Sand Dun. He always told me about his chara and Vilkas, which somehow led to the idea for this story and I just couldn't resist writing it. I guess all that you need to know to understand the story is that Alain is a male Nord warrior, Vilkas his husband and he always takes Farkas with him on his quests. I never played the game myself before writing the story which means that Vilkas is probably a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: Vilkas and Farkas belong to Bethesda, Alain belongs to Sand Dun. I guess the only thing that belongs to me is the pie. -_-

Warning: I wouldn't call it bondage since Vilkas doesn't use any rope. He has better ways to get what he wants. *evil grin*

* * *

"Vilkas, I think there's something wrong with me." Putting down the fork with which he had been eating his pie, Alain looked at his hands that were kind of… tingly? And somehow he was starting to feel powerless and worn out. What was going on? Had he caught some kind of infect on his last quest?

He heard Vilkas come up to him. But instead of a concerned hand on his shoulder or an "Are you alright?", the only thing Alain heard was a honey-sweet drawl from his husband.

"What is it_ dear_? Are you feeling kind of… weak?"

Alain's head shot up, his face a mask of confusion. "What? How do you…?"

The grin on Vilkas' face was all the answer he needed. His eyes went wide. "What did you do? Did you slip me something?"

The grin widened. "Do you like the pie I made for you? It's your favourite, right?"

Alain froze. "The pie? You poisoned my pie? Why? What did you put in it Vilkas? Tell me!" In a mix of anger and panic he sprang up, his chair toppling to the floor. But as soon as he was standing Alain felt his legs give out and he would have fallen to the floor if Vilkas hadn't caught him fast enough.

Heart beating wildly from the shock of his legs buckling underneath him Alain still tried to process what the hell was just happening when he heard a dark chuckle. "It's working faster than I had thought. Maybe we should get you to the bed before it's taken full effect."

Still utterly confused and more than a bit angry Alain had no choice but to follow the other as Vilkas was half dragging him towards their bed. Trying to move his legs as best as he could, Alain asked again. "What did you put in the pie Vilkas?" It was almost a whisper, anger giving way to disbelief.

Again there was a chuckle as he was sat on their bed. "Don't worry dear, it won't kill you. You'll only lose your strength for some time. Ah, that's better."

Lying on the bed now Alain was looking up at his husband who was standing right next to their bed, watching him with an evil look on his face. What the hell was going on here? "Why did you do that? Did I do something to make you angry?" He just couldn't understand it. He had come home from his latest quest yesterday and everything had seemed normal. Why had Vilkas done that?

He saw signs of annoyance appear on Vilkas' face. "You're really asking me if you did something to anger me? Your last quest, Farkas told me all about it."

Alain still didn't understand.

Vilkas gave a little growl. "You, the tavern, flirting with that other guy? Does that ring a bell?"

Alain's eyes went wide.

Shit!

Vilkas must have seen the recognition on his face and taken it as a confession of guilt because he immediately started to rant, not giving Alain a chance to answer, gesticulating wildly while he was pacing the floor next to the bed. "So you admit it? I can't believe it. How could you Alain? I marry you because I you say you love me. I give up my career as a warrior to stay here and make sure you have a home to return to when you come back from your quests. And what do you do? You go to a tavern and flirt with some random stranger and who knows what else! And I would never have even known if Farkas hadn't been there and told me."

That bastard! Fuming Alain tried to sit up. But he soon realized that his strength had now completely have left him, unable to use even his arms any more. Great, now he couldn't move at all, making him more or less helpless. It was probably better to explain to Vilkas that he had not done what Farkas was claiming he had before his husband thought about taking his frustrations out on him.

"Please love, you have to believe me! Farkas is wrong, I never flirted with that guy!" was what Alain wanted to say. What came out was an incomprehensible gurgling sound. Fucking fantastic. Whatever Vilkas had slipped him was potent enough to even rob him of his voice. He would never be able to resolve this misunderstanding!

When he looked up again Alain saw Vilkas blink surprised. "I didn't know that the potion would also make you loose your voice." But after a moment he simply shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter, your reaction told me that you know what I'm talking about. At least this way I won't have to hear you beg for mercy." There was again that grin on Vilkas' face, only this time there was something in his eyes that made alarm bells ring in Alain's mind and his eyes go wide. But Vilkas only scoffed upon seeing his face of fear. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. But tonight I will make sure that you will never even think about looking at another man ever again."

Suddenly Vilkas started stalking towards him, looking in every way like the predator he was. When he reached the bed he crawled on the mattress, ending up hovering over Alain's motionless body and staring directly into his eyes. "And there is absolutely nothing that you can do about it!"

Alain swallowed.

Help!

While Alain was frantically racking his brain for a way to resolve the situation, Vilkas leaned back a bit, straddling Alain's thighs and looked him over slowly with a dark gleam in his eyes.

Usually Alain would have said something along the lines of "Like what you see?" in a situation like this, but there was still the problem that he couldn't speak. Besides, even if he had had his voice back, the look on Vilkas' face would have been enough to keep him silent, seeing as it was still sending shivers down his spine that weren't all of the pleasant kind.

After some moments of tense silence Vilkas spoke again. "I guess you know that wolves mate for life. And since you knew that I am a werewolf when you asked me to marry you, you must have known that it is the same for me. Which means…" Alain felt more than saw one of Vilkas' hands sneak under his shirt, stroking over his stomach and up to his chest, caressing the muscles that still refused to obey his commands. "…that this belongs to me and I won't share it with anybody else."

Alain let out a loud groan when Vilkas' clever fingers started pinching his right nipple. It seemed like the other had been right, he might be able to make some noises, but there was nothing he could do to make the other stop. Or go on, since he probably wouldn't want Vilkas to stop if the other continued like this for much longer.

"What, is that you only reaction?" The grin on Vilkas' was still in full force. "Well, I guess it is my own fault, isn't it? But maybe there's a way to get a better reaction out of you."

Alain almost whimpered when the weight on his legs suddenly vanished as Vilkas got up to stand next to the bed.

He watched as Vilkas grabbed the hem of his own shirt and started to slowly take it off, letting the garment fall to the floor. Alain couldn't help looking at the well toned chest that was being revealed before him, muscles flexing under light bronze skin and soft dark hair.

But Vilkas wasn't finished yet and as soon as the shirt hit the floor the other started tugging off his boots, followed by those clever fingers working on the fastening of his pants. Soon those too were lying on the floor, leaving Vilkas in nothing but his loincloth.

Alain suspected that the drool that had started to run down his chin wasn't only due to him not being able to properly control his jaw muscles. Vilkas wasn't bulky like his twin, but clearly defined muscles, a well toned chest, lean waist and strong thighs made for one damn fine sight. In Alain's eyes he was… simply perfect.

Damn, there was this perfect being standing before him almost naked and Alain could do nothing to worship that beautiful body. So he had to watch helplessly as Vilkas walked towards a wardrobe, could only admire the view of that fine backside.

It took only a few moments before Vilkas returned to the bedside. But when Alain saw something in Vilkas' hand catch the light from the hearth his heart nearly stopped. A dagger? What the hell did Vilkas want with a dagger? He had never taken the other for the sadistic type. Sure, Vilkas had been a warrior, but an honourable one. On the other hand, he had never seen his husband so jealous before.

With big eyes he watched as Vilkas crawled back on the bed and once more straddled Alain's thighs, looking down at him with an evil glint in his eyes. Alain's heart was pounding wildly from fear.

But Vilkas only rolled his eyes. "Oh calm down, I told you I won't hurt you."

He then calmly grabbed Alain's shirt, lifted the dagger and sliced open the cloth, right down the front of the garment. A few more cuts and the shreds of the shirt fell off Alain's body, leaving his chest bare.

Vilkas grinned. "That doesn't apply for your clothes though."

He then moved down, grabbing Alain's pants and before Alain knew it he was as naked as on the day he was born.

A bit calmer now that he new that the dagger wasn't meant for him Alain looked up to see Vilkas sitting next to him on the mattress, looking him over intently. The lust was clearly visible on his face and soon Alain felt fingers softly running up and down the inside of his thigh, occasionally alternating with Vilkas' nails lightly scratching across the skin, making goose bumps rise all over his body. "I can fully understand why other guys want their shot at this. But that doesn't matter, because this only belongs to me."

"Of course this belongs to you." Alain wanted to shout, but the only thing he could do at the moment was to lie there, enjoy the sensual touch and… get even more aroused. Vilkas' hand didn't get high enough to actually touch his dick, but the feather light touches across the sensitive skin at the inside of his thighs were enough to make him hard. Of course the fact that Vilkas was also almost completely naked only added to his arousal.

There was a chuckle. "It seems like I can get a better reaction from you after all."

There was no way anyone could miss that taunting tone in Vilkas' voice. Alain wanted to growl, push the other man down on the mattress and have his wicked way with him, but it seemed like the only of those he could do was growl.

Upon hearing that growl Vilkas snickered, but he didn't seem impressed him in the slightest, for it was obvious that he was far from done tormenting Alain. Soon the hand that had been stroking his thigh went higher and Alain wanted to cry when it purposefully avoided touching his dick. Instead the hand once more moved over his stomach and up to his chest, stroking softly over the skin there.

"Maybe you think I've become a bit boring now that I don't go out and fight anymore. But that's now true." Vilkas gave an evil grin. "You really shouldn't go out and look for other guys when you can't even handle what I have to give!" All of a sudden he raked his nails down across Alain's chest, leaving scratch marks running from his shoulder down to the opposite hip.

Alain screamed. Shit, that hurt! Where the hell had that come from?

"Oh be quiet you big baby, it doesn't even bleed. I thought you were a warrior!" Vilkas looked down and when Alain followed his line of sight he found to his big surprise that his dick was still standing proud and erect, unimpressed by the pain that was burning on his chest. And it seemed to amuse Vilkas immensely. "Seems like there are some parts of your body that don't mind me being a little more aggressive. Maybe that scream was just your attempt to make me take pity on you and give you what you want? But I won't make it that easy for you."

Vilkas then got up and crawled on the bed again. But he didn't sit down this time. In fact he was somehow managing it to be on his hands and knees, hovering over Alain, without actually touching him. Just when Alain was wondering what the other was up to, Vilkas bent down and started licking along the scratches on Alain's chest, soothing the slight pain that was still there.

This was one of the most sensual touches Alain had ever felt and it was sweet torture, Vilkas' tongue being the only contact between their bodies. Alain's blood was burning and he was desperate to touch the other, buck up into the erection he knew was hidden beneath the loincloth Vilkas still wore, but he just couldn't. And it got even worse when the tongue travelled to the side and Vilkas' mouth attached itself to one of Alain's nipples, first sucking and then softly biting the sensitive nub.

Alain whimpered. He was starting to understand Vilkas' way of thinking. Whatever it was that the other had mixed into the pie had robbed him of all his strength, his muscles refusing to listen to any of his commands, leaving him completely helpless. All the while Vilkas was doing his best to tease and torment him without any hope for release. And he couldn't even touch that gorgeous body on top of him, had to be thankful for what little contact Vilkas was willing to give him. This was worse torture than whatever Farkas could have done to him. The people indeed were right when they said that Farkas was the brawn but Vilkas the brain. Because this was simply maddening and he would have begged long ago if he had been able to.

Soon the mouth moved on, placing small bites all over Alain's chest, always followed by an almost apologetically lick. In this way Vilkas slowly went down over Alain's stomach, bestowing ample attention on the muscles there, before he went right, going to his hipbone to gently bite it. Alain's frustration grew when it was obvious that once again Vilkas was going to ignore the one place Alain desperately needed to be touched, making him whine almost pathetically.

But then, all of a sudden Alain felt a wet hot sensation as Vilkas' tongue went from the base of his cock to the tip in one long swipe, making a shudder run through all of Alain's body at the long awaited contact.

"Oh god!" Alain screamed. Finally Vilkas had mercy on him and it just felt so good.

Alain was still waiting for the ringing in his ears to stop when he noticed disappointedly that Vilkas had frozen. Upon seeing the surprised expression on the other's face he knew that he had indeed shouted out loud. Maybe that meant…

Experimentally he tried to move his jaw again and found that even though it was still difficult to move it, it was getting easier quickly. And with a little effort he even managed to move his fingers.

His strength was slowly coming back.

"It seems…" Alain cleared his throat. "It seems like the potion is wearing off."

"So what? You're going to tell me now that you regret what you did and that it will never happen again?"

When Alain looked up he saw that Vilkas had straightened to once more sit on his thighs. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a slight annoyed look on his face.

Alain scowl. "No, I will tell you that it never happened to begin with." He gave a small sigh. "Listen, love: No matter what Farkas told you, I did not flirt with that guy. I was sitting there and he was trying to chat me up. Farkas probably saw that and thought that I was flirting back but I didn't. I tolerated him for a few minutes before I left because the guy was butt ugly and just plain annoying." When the look on Vilkas face darkened at those words, Alain hastily added "Not that I wouldn't have left even if he had been a real looker. The only man I'm interested in is you." He was relieved when the dark look on Vilkas' face lessened slightly and gave a small smile. "When I left the tavern Farkas was already waiting for me. He grabbed my arm, turned me around and growled 'That's for trying to cheat on my brother!' before he punched me in the gut."

Alain paused when he saw the smirk on Vilkas' face upon hearing what his brother had done. The twins loved each other dearly and Alain had known that when he had married Vilkas, Farkas had been part of the deal. He knew that Farkas liked him, but he also knew that all bets were off when the other thought that somebody wanted to hurt his brother. His stomach still hurt remembering the punch. Alain had tried to explain to Farkas that he had done nothing that would warrant such a punch and he had thought the other had understood. But instead Farkas had gone and told the whole thing to Vilkas. Just wait until he could get his hands on the guy…

Vilkas next question brought Alain out of his musings. "But why did Farkas even tell me this story? It's not like he has problems with you."

When Alain looked at Vilkas again he saw that the other man wanted to believe him. But he also loved his brother and couldn't believe that Farkas had intentionally lied to him.

Alain sighed. "You know Farkas. He probably was more than a bit drunk at that time and simply misunderstood what he saw. You know how protective he can be when it comes to you."

He could see that Vilkas was starting to doubt that what Farkas had said was true. Alain smiled and with great effort he managed to raise his arms that were resting next to Vilkas' legs and laid them on his lover's thighs, stroking along the firm muscles.

"You have to believe me. I never would do something to hurt you. You are the only one I want."

There was a long moment in which Alain couldn't read anything on Vilkas' face, the other only looking deep into his eyes. But then a smile appeared on Vilkas' face and Alain let out a relieved sigh. And when the other bent down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, Alain knew that Vilkas believed him.

When Vilkas broke the kiss and sat up again, Alain saw the look of affection on his husband's face. After a few moments of just looking in his eyes Vilkas started to chuckle slightly and a wry smile appeared on his face.

"You know, somehow deep down I always had that fear that you never take me with you on your quests so that you can seduce other guys. And you choose Farkas to go with you because from the Companions he's probably the last one to notice when you doing something suspicious."

Alain grimaced. "You know that's not true. I don't want you to accompany me because I don't want you to get hurt. I know you can hold your own in a fight but I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." He nearly melted when he saw the love shining in Vilkas' eyes. "As for Farkas, he might be a bit slow sometimes but when it comes to brute force there's no one better than him."

Now that evoked a hearty laughter from his husband.

Alain was glad that Vilkas believed him and was once more happy. But when the other scooted forward slightly and brushed against his erection, Alain was reminded of what they had been doing before he had been able to solve the misunderstanding.

He grinned. "How about you finish what you started, love?" Because after all that teasing Vilkas had done earlier, Alain knew he would go insane if something didn't happen soon. He had no idea how Vilkas had managed to hold back for so long even though he probably had been hard almost as long as Alain.

A fond smile appeared on Vilkas' face and one of his hands started caressing Alain's cheek. "I guess after all that you went through this evening you really deserve it."

The hand left his cheek again but Alain didn't complain when he saw that it went to Vilkas' hip to finally get rid of the last article of clothing that was still standing between them. When the loincloth fell away, Alain could see that Vilkas indeed didn't fare better than him, his erection rock hard and leaking. He couldn't help but admire Vilkas' self control. How had the man managed to tease him for what had felt like hours without touching himself even once? Alain doubted that he would have managed something like that.

While Vilkas leaned over him to open the drawer of their nightstand to retrieve the small bottle with oil they kept in there, Alain tried to test the mobility of his limbs. To his relief he found that his arms were working quite well again, although it would probably take a while before he had his normal strength back. His legs on the other hand were still quite heavy and he could barely lift them. It seemed like the effect was wearing off from top to bottom.

He was just about to tell Vilkas that since he was still halfway paralyzed, Vilkas would have to do all the work, but all the words stuck in his throat when he took in the sight in front of him. Vilkas kneeling over him, one hand behind his back to prepare himself, cock standing hard and begging, a light sheen of sweat all over his body and his face scrunched up in a mixture of pleasure and pain had to be the most erotic thing Alain had ever seen.

How could Vilkas ever think that he would risk this over anything in the world?

He must have made some kind of noise because Vilkas opened his eyes and smiled down at him. "Don't worry love, I'm almost ready."

"I hope so, because this sight alone will make me come soon." Alain croaked.

That made Vilkas chuckle, but he also retrieved the hand from his back, grabbed the bottle of oil and poured some onto his hand. He then reached down and spread the oil all over Alain's erection. Alain groaned at the long awaited contact but he knew that it would get even better soon. And it didn't take long before Vilkas scooted up and positioned himself directly over Alain's cock.

Slowly he sank down and Alain thought he was in heaven when that tight heat enveloped him. It felt like he had waited forever for this and now it was finally happening.

Alain raised his arms to lay his hands on Vilkas' thighs, feeling the muscles straining as they were working to slowly lower Vilkas. He was tempted to push the other down impatiently, but he didn't want to force Vilkas.

Soon Vilkas had sunken down all the way and was now sitting in Alain's lap, looking down at him. One of Alain's hands stroked soothingly up and down the thigh it had been resting on. "You all right?"

Vilkas smiled. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'll go crazy if you don't move soon."

There was a twinkle in Vilkas' eyes and then he grinned. "I think that can be arranged."

Supporting himself with his hands on Alain's chest, Vilkas slowly raised himself, almost all the way up from Alain's cock, before he suddenly slammed down. Hard.

"Shit!" All Alain could do was throw his head back and groan as his hands tightened on Vilkas' thighs.

But Vilkas didn't wait for him to regain his composure because he immediately set a fast pace, giving Alain no chance to do anything but moan and hold onto Vilkas for dear life. Alain forced himself to keep his eyes open. The sight of Vilkas rising up and down, his skin shining with sweat and his muscles working as he was impaling himself over and over again on Alain's cock was a sight he just couldn't miss.

After all the teasing Vilkas had done earlier it didn't take long before Alain felt the telltale tingle in his groin that was a clear sign that his climax was close.

"I won't last long."

"Me neither." Vilkas was panting just as hard as him.

Reaching up with one hand Alain grabbed Vilkas' cock and started stroking it, evoking a cry from the other man. He noticed that the action made Vilkas' rhythm falter slightly, but then he started to go even faster.

After that it only took a few more moments before Alain let out a guttural groan as he finally reached an earth-shattering climax with what seemed like pure ecstasy flowing through his veins.

Vilkas followed him mere seconds later, letting out a loud scream and spreading his cum all over Alain's chest.

Soon Vilkas crashed down on top of him exhausted. For a long time they both just lay there and tried to catch their breath again, feeling the other's heart beat frantically against their chests.

Alain stared at the ceiling with unfocused eyes. That had been just… Wow!

After they had managed to somewhat calm down again Alain helped Vilkas to carefully pull off before Vilkas lay down on the mattress next to him, giving him a tired but satisfied smile.

Grabbing one of the shreds of his destroyed shirt Alain cleaned their chests before throwing the rest of them to the floor. When he stretched out his arm Vilkas quickly came to lie at his side with his head resting on Alain's shoulder. Even though he supposed that most of the potion had probably worn off by now, Alain felt weak and dead tired. And from the way his husband was getting comfortable, Vilkas probably felt the same. Putting his arm around Vilkas' back to draw the other even closer to him, Alain was just getting ready for sleep when he heard Vilkas speak.

"Even though I believe your version of the story, I hope you will remember this whenever you think about another guy in a way that isn't appropriate for a married man."

Drawing Vilkas even closer against his chest Alain placed a tender kiss on the top of his husband's head. "I promise you that I will never again look at another man other than to see where to best place my attacks."

And it wasn't really because he feared another revenge like the one he had just gone through. Because even though he would never admit it out loud, there was this part of him that had been incredibly turned on by Vilkas' dominant side. The sight of the at first so distant and now really sweet man exerting this kind of dominance had made Alain's blood boil like seldom before. No, it was because he loved Vilkas more than anything and would never risk losing him over something meaningless like another guy. He would never do anything to hurt Vilkas because it would break his heart. He just couldn't stand the thought of Vilkas being sad or angry because of him.

However…

„Hey, Vilkas?"

A sleepy „Hm?" was his sign to go on.

"When you meet your brother tomorrow, tell him that I will make sure that we meet Frostbite Spiders on our next quest."

Vilkas' chuckle was the last thing Alain heard before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
